(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an installation adapted with a temperature equalization system, and more particularly, to one comprised of heat equalizer and fluid transmission duct disposed in a heat carrier existing in solid or liquid state in the nature including stratum, surface of earth, pond, lake, river, desert, iceberg, or ocean where presents comparatively larger and more reliable heat carrying capacity for the heat equalization installation to directly execute the operation of temperature equalization regulating function on the fluid with temperature difference flowing through the installation; or alternatively, an additional relay heat equalizer giving good heat conduction with the active heat equalization installation to provide the operation of temperature equalization regulating function on the fluid with temperature difference flowing through the relay heat equalizer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An active temperature equalization device must be provided in conventional equipment for maintaining the temperature, cooling or heating, which enhances cost and consumes more energy.